Prime Wheeljack AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An alternate universe where Wheeljack is a femme and she and Bulkhead are in love. They get married and something incredible happens.


_An alternate universe where Wheeljack is a femme and she and Bulkhead are in love. They get married and something incredible happens._

chapter 1

Bulkhead and Miko had just finished their chores and headed into the command center. "Okay chores are done want to do some dune bashing?" Miko asked.

"I don't know Miko last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulator but there's a monster truck rally in town." Bulkhead said.

"I'm receiving message on restricted band." Ratchet said. "It's coming from a star ship in this solar system." he said. "It's an Autobot beacon." he added.

"There are other bots out there?" Miko said.

"The masses spread through out the galaxy when Cybertron went dark but cons have been know to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega one identify yourself." Optimus said.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." A female voice said.

"Wheeljack? You old con crusher what are you doing way out here?" Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead? That's you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Sure is Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"I know her by reputation alone can you verify her voice print Bulkhead?" Optimus asked.

"She is 1000% the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead said.

Optimus sent coordinates for Wheeljack to be bridged to the base.

Starscream had Makeshift take Wheeljack's place. Wheeljack managed to escape.

Wheeljack had just defeated the impostor. Boy was she happy that Bulkhead was okay. "Now that you are part of team Prime you need an earth vehicle mode." Bulkhead said.

"You know I'm still wondering what I might find out there." Wheeljack said.

Miko was shocked that she wanted to leave. Bulkhead assured Wheeljack would be back. Miko took a picture of them.

A while later Wheeljack had returned. She was angry Dreadwing had killed Seaspray. She wanted revenge. Soon Bulkhead was in danger because of it. Optimus forced Dreadwing to stop the bomb that he put on Bulkhead. Wheeljack was so relieved. She thought about leaving but decided to explore earth.

"Jackie maybe you should stay with us. I would like it if you would, please?" Bulkhead said.

"It sounds nice but want to know what is on this planet I can see." She answered.

Bulkhead proposed Wheeljack was shocked and said yes. "Look at that." Jack said.

"Congratulations." Raf said.

"Cool congrats smile." Miko said snapping picture.

"I'll stay." Wheeljack said.

A couple of weeks later. Wheeljack met June Darby Jack's mother. "That's a nice ring." June said.

"It is I'm getting married but Bulkhead and I are still thinking about a date." Wheeljack said.

"Congratulations." June said. "So what days are you thinking about?" She asked her.

"Well we are thinking about sometime in March or sometime in December." Wheeljack said.

"March is 7 and 1/2 months away. While December is 4 1/2 months away." Raf said.

"Well we are still organizing things we made a few decisions. We're nearly done except for a date." Wheeljack said.

"I think December will be nice." Miko said.

"Really Miko?" Bulkhead asked who had been in the room during conversation.

"Yeah," Miko said.

"I agree you to marrying during that time would be nice because it is time of peace, good will and happiness." Raf said.

"I like that how about you Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked.

"I agree but when in December is the question." Bulkhead said.

They looked at the calendar then they saw December 20th it was perfect. "I think December 20th would be nice." Wheeljack said.

"I agree." Bulkhead said.

"Awesome. That is 5 days before Christmas." Miko said.

"Miko is that the day before your birthday?" Raf asked.

"Your birthday?" Wheeljack said.

"Yes it is 21st of December." Miko said.

"That is very nice Miko." Wheeljack told her.

"Okay the date is set." Bulkhead said. "We have other things to get ready." Bulkhead said.

"You're right Bulkhead let's get things ready." Wheeljack said.

Everything was finished. The wedding was wonderful. Miko snapped a picture of the happy couple.

Something terrible happened a couple of months later Bulkhead had been injured along with tox-en exposure. Wheeljack went to get revenge because this was her husband after all. She welcomed Miko to the wreckers after she saved her life. Wheeljack went out for out for a drive to clear her head.

Soon Bulkhead began to recover. Now joined by young recruit Smokescreen things were getting a little harder. Soon Wheeljack and Bulkhead accepted the young recruit.

The base was attacked so Wheeljack provide air support in the Jackhammer. Her ship came crashing down and she was captured.

She managed to escape and meet up with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Jackie glad to see you're alright." Bulkhead said.

"Hey kid it's safe to say we are the only three Wreckers around." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack knew about the tracker Starscream had put on her and used to destroy his armada with a grenade strapped to it.

A Predacon began to chase them it was interested in Wheeljack. But Wheeljack didn't feel up for fighting she hadn't been feeling like herself.

Lucky for them Ultra Magnus came to the rescue. Once the ship Wheeljack began to feel a little queasy. "Are you are alright Wheeljack? You look a little green." Arcee said.

"I don't feel so good. I feel pretty queasy." Wheeljack answered.

"Maybe you should sit down." Bulkhead said. So Wheeljack sat down in one of the seats.

"Just try relax soldier I'll try to make sure the ride is nice and smooth so you don't feel any worse." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks." Wheeljack said. Wheeljack's nausea became worse.

Ultra Magnus saw her face. "Arcee get the waste bin right there and give it to Wheeljack now." Ultra Magnus said.

Arcee did as she was told.

Wheeljack took it and threw up in the waste bin. She did during almost the whole ride. Once landing Wheeljack felt a whole lot better.

"If Ratchet is there we need him to look at you." Bulkhead said.

"I'm fine now. I was just a little nauseous." Wheeljack said.

"A little?" Miko asked.

"That is like a human calling world war 1 a small argument." Jack said.

They got off the ship.

Ratchet took a look at Wheeljack and found nothing wrong with her.

"I told you I was fine." She snapped.

"No need to snap." Arcee said.

After the destruction of Dark mount the Autobots took up residence in unit e.

Wheeljack had done a few missions. After returning with Ultra Magnus After battling Predaking she almost collapsed.

"Wheeljack you haven't been acting like yourself for sometime and now you nearly collapsing I need to give you a better examination." Ratchet said.

Ratchet scanned her when it said she was healthy he re-calibrated it then scanned her again. Then got results. The results surprised him and will bring wondrous joy. Especially to Bulkhead it would make him very happy.

"Wheeljack according to my scans after adjusting my scanner you are 2 months pregnant." Ratchet said.

"You mean I'm going to have Bulkhead's sparkling?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes you are, this also means you cannot go on anymore missions it will put you and your sparklings life at risk." Ratchet said. "You sparkling is very healthy no signs of bad stuff for mother or sparkling in the energon stream." he said.

"I know better than to do that stuff. My father was an addict and he did horrible things to me and my mother use to beat us all the time. But I am glad that showed me not to do it." Wheeljack said.

"Smart," Ratchet said.

Wheeljack placed her hand on her middle. _Little one I already love you so much._ Wheeljack thought.

To be continued.


End file.
